For recording X-ray images of an examination object, X-ray detectors, designed as solid-state detectors, are known in digital X-ray imaging, in which detectors X-ray radiation is converted into electric charge by a scintillator or a direct-converter layer and subsequently read out electronically by means of active readout matrices. The image data representing the examination results are subsequently transmitted to an evaluation and display apparatus and further processed for generating an image (Article “Flachbilddetektoren in der Röntgendiagnostik” [Flat-panel detectors in X-ray diagnostics] by M. Spahn, V. Heer, R. Freytag, published in the journal Radiologe 43, 2004, pages 340 to 350).
By way of example, DE 101 18 745 C2 has disclosed mobile X-ray detectors, which can be positioned anywhere in space and independently of an associated X-ray system. Such X-ray detectors can be connected by wires or be wireless. In such X-ray systems, it is conventional for an operator to position the X-ray source manually relative to the X-ray detector after the X-ray detector has been positioned such that an X-ray image can be recorded.